deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DASingH/Deadliest Warrior Season 4 (Some more Ideas)
Suleiman the Magnificient The longest-reigning Sultan of the Ottoman Empire who not only undertook bold military campaigns that enlarged his realm but also oversaw the development of what came to be regarded as the most characteristic achievements of Ottoman civilization in the fields of law, literature, art, and architecture. vs. Henry VIII of England The second Tudor monarch who broke with the Papacy in Rome and established the Church of England, initiating the English Reformation. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Peter the Great The Russian Emperor whose policy of modernization and expansion forged Russia into a great European nation. vs. Frederick the Great The king of Prussia, a brilliant military campaigner who, in a series of diplomatic stratagems and wars against Austria and other powers, enlarged Prussia’s territories and made Prussia the foremost military power in Europe. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Maurice of Nassau The Prince of Orange whose development of military strategy, tactics, and engineering made the Dutch army the most modern in the Europe of his time. vs. Oliver Cromwell The British political and military leader who overthrew the English monarchy and temporarily turned England into a republican Commonwealth, and served as Lord Protector of England, Scotland, and Ireland. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Marine Corps Branch of the United States Armed Forces responsible for providing power projection from the sea resposible for defense of advanced bases and conducting operations on land and in the air incident to naval campaigns. vs. MARCOS An elite special operations unit of the Indian Navy reputed for its tough professionalism and considered amongst the finest maritime special forces in the world and one of the few units qualified to jump in the water with a full combat load. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Red Army Faction Germany's most violent and prominent left wing terror groups which described itself as a communist and anti-imperialist urban guerrilla group engaged in armed resistance against what they deemed to be a fascist state. vs. Red Brigades A terrorist organisation, based in Italy, which was responsible for numerous violent incidents, assassinations, and robberies during the so-called "Years of Lead". _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Joseph Stalin The Premier of the Soviet Union who for a quarter of a century dictatorially ruled the Soviet Union and transformed it into a major world power. vs. Mao Zedong Chinese Communist revolutionary, guerrilla warfare strategist and leader of the Chinese Revolution who was the architect and founding father of the People's Republic of China. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Colonel Gaddafi The autocratic ruler of Libya and a controversial Arab statesman who ruled over Libya for more than four decades. vs. Mohamed Farrah Aidid Somali faction leader and a controversial Somali military leader, often described as a warlord who claimed to be the President of Somali and led to the Somali Civil-War. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Solntsevskaya Bratva A powerful Russian organized crime organization and an extraordinarily wealthy and ruthless syndicate reputedly run by its founder, Sergei Mikhailov, ranked as one of the most dangerous criminal organization in the world vs. The Five Families The five original Italian-American Mafia crime families which have dominated organized crime in America since 1931 _____________________________________________________________________________________________ British SAS The Corps of British Army, considered the most elite special force in the world which gained fame and recognition worldwide after successfully assaulting the Iranian Embassy in London and rescuing hostages during the 1980 Iranian Embassy Siege. vs. Delta Force United States' secretive Tier One counter-terrorism and Special Mission Units, an extremely versatile group capable of assuming many covert missions, including, but not limited to, rescuing hostages and raids _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Sikh Regiment Recruits from the Sikh community one of the oldest and highly decorated regiments which distinguished itself with loyalty to the crown in various actions and operations, including frontier operations, internal mutinies, the First and the Second World War. vs. The Royal Canadian Regiment Canada's senior Regular Force Infantry Regiment and first airmobile battalion which has served Canada throughout its history. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Fantasy Match-up: Batman Wealth; physical prowess; deductive abilities and obsession, having witnessed the murder of his parents as a child, he swore revenge on crime, an oath tempered with the greater ideal of justice, in order to fight crime. vs. Punisher A vigilante,''' '''driven by the deaths of his wife and two kids who were killed by the mob, who employs murder, kidnapping, extortion, coercion, threats of violence, and torture in his war on crime. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ WHO IS THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR? Category:Blog posts